


Ménage

by delcatty



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotionally Repressed Hayakawa Aki, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty/pseuds/delcatty
Summary: “You and Denji and Power,” Angel asked. "Is there something going on between the three of you?”Aki made sure to keep his face blank. “Beyond the fact that we work together and they live in my apartment?”“Yes.”“Not that I can recall,” Aki lied.
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki/Power
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Ménage

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the Bomb Girl arc and the International Assassins arc.

Angel was the first person to notice, or at least the first person to mention they had noticed.

“I don’t really understand much about humans,” he started, “but I do know that whatever you have going on with Chainsaw and the Blood Devil isn’t normal.”

Aki looked up from his paperwork covered desk. It was the one part of being a Devil Hunter no one had told him about before the first stack was placed in his arms.

“What do you mean?”

“You and Denji and Power,” Angel chewed his bottom lip before continuing. “Is there something going on between the three of you?”

Aki made sure to keep his face blank. “Beyond the fact that we work together and they live in my apartment?”

“Yes.”

Aki had cooked dinner for the three of them the night before, since anything Denji made was inedible and Power could seemingly only create poison. He made them miso ramen the same way his mother made when he was a child, with perfect marinated soft boiled eggs and double the butter. As he stood at the stove, Denji had wrapped his arms around Aki’s waist and teased the band of his sweatpants until Power distracted him. Aki served the meal listening to the two of them in the next room, a warm fluttering in his stomach.

“Not that I can recall,” Aki lied.

Angel‘s nose scrunched, disbelieving. Aki wondered if devils had a heightened ability to see through lies, or maybe it was just unique to Angel. Even Aki could admit the devil was quite talented.

“Why do you say that?” Aki asked and dropped his eyes back to his desk. Angel had very piercing eyes considering his lackadaisical attitude.

“Because Power told me you were all fucking each other.”

Aki put down his pen once again. “Power said what?”

Angel sighed. “She said the three of you are fucking each other. Regularly. She described it in some detail, but I suspect she was hyping some of it up. I doubt you’re _that_ talented.” 

Aki really should have anticipated this. 

“Are you going to believe _Power_ over me?”

“Maybe,” Angel mused as he swung back and forth on his chair. “I had some suspicions before she told me anything. But the three of you work together better than you do in pairs.”

Aki furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?”

“Like, you balance each other out,” Angel explained. “You and Denji would kill each other, Denji and Power would _also_ kill each other. You would kill Power before she even had the chance to annoy you,” Angel shrugged. “But you work as three. Denji’s more mature when you’re both against Power, Power is nicer when she’s with you two, and you’re less stuck up with them. See? Balance.”

Aki narrowed his eyes at the devil. It wasn’t that Angel was wrong, it was the exact opposite. Aki had noticed these changes not long after they first got together, maybe even a bit beforehand. They _did_ balance each other out. With Denji and Power, Aki felt lighter than he had in years, potentially since his family was killed by the Gun Devil—certainly ever since he joined the Bureau.

In the same vein, Power was sweeter and easier to manage. She liked to set herself up in the futon between the two of them and latch on to whoever she liked best that night, usually demanding the other hold her from behind. She even managed to eat some vegetables when promised with an entire evening of being eaten out by Denji’s sweet mouth. 

Even Denji was better when they were together. Aki liked to think he was a guiding influence, but Denji managed to be more mature and thoughtful on his own, especially with Power. Although he was just as obsessed with Power’s tits, he also managed to become equally interested in Aki’s cock. At least he gave good head.

They were all better when they were together, he just didn’t realise _someone else_ had also noticed the change.

“And you just… observed all of this?” Aki asked slowly. 

“More or less,” Angel replied.

Aki paused, thoughtful, before continuing. “Do you think Makima knows?”

“Almost definitely.”

* * *

They didn’t all come together at the same time, which would have saved all three a lot of hassle. No, they joined up in dribs and drabs until it was obvious something deeper was happening.

Aki and Denji got together through unrelenting teenage bullshit mostly, with Denji complaining about not being able to jerk off sharing a bedroom with his two best friends. Before Aki knew it, he had Denji bent over the kitchen table, spilling onto the morning newspaper with a choked whimper. It was an arrangement that worked for both of them. 

Aki and Power’s coming together was less chaotic but more surprising in Aki’s opinion. Sweeter, too. Aki was always surprised by how sweet Power could be. He never expected Power to slide into his lap one evening while he was reading, nestle into the crook of his neck, and ask for a first kiss that was worth it because _“stupid Denji won’t stop talking about how he’s already had his first kiss, even though it looked gross as_ **_fuck_ ** _.”_ How was he supposed to deny her?

Power and Denji were practically fated from the beginning, something Aki would only find out later.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about Denji feeling Power up in the toilet of all places. He wasn’t exactly the most romantic guy around, but even he knew there were nicer places to cop a feel. 

“You were so good with your hands, Denji,” Power crooned into Nyako’s fur. “You did a lot of pulling and your fingers dug in really hard! I thought you had lots of experience.”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant at all,” Aki mumbled into his arms. He was laid out on the floor on his stomach, his shirt off, and an equally shirtless Denji sitting on his butt. “You practically pawed at her, you animal.”

“Shut up,” Denji groused from above. Aki could hear him crack his knuckles ominously. “You ready or what?”

“You’re in good hands, Aki,” Power sang as Denji started massaging Aki’s shoulders. “He’s gonna make you feel sooooo much better! He’s got the magic touch!”

Aki wasn’t sure he believed her when Denji dug his knuckle into his shoulder blade.

“Angel said something to me today,” Aki grunted into his folded arms. “About us.”

“Ohhhh?” Power said, her eyes glued to the television. “What did he say?”

“He said that you told him— ah! Denji!”

Denji pulled back and grinned sheepishly. “Sooorry, Aki!” He said before he bent down and pecked the sore spot. “Keep going. What did Angel want?”

“He said that Power told him about us.” Aki said, and lifted his head up to peer at Power. “Did you?”

Denji didn’t let up the movement of his hands, and Power looked cheerful. 

“Yup!” she chirped. “But I didn’t just tell Angel, I told heaps of people! I wanted him to know how good you are with your—”

“Power!” Aki yelled. He would have gotten up if Denji hadn’t pushed him back down. 

“Stay still, Aki! You’re so tense,” Denji complained. “No wonder you have no friends.”

Aki decided to let that one go in favour of telling Power off. 

“Who else have you told about us?!” he yelled, muffled by his arms.

“Ummm, everyone?” Power said unabashedly. “Beam, Kobeni, Kishibe, Prinz, Violence, Angel — oh, you know about Angel — uhhh, Prinz…”

“You said Prinz twice, you dummy,” Denji laughed. 

“I’m not a dummy, dumbass!”

“I’m not a dumbass, at least I can string a sentence together!”

“At least I can _read_!”

“No, you can’t!”

“Shut up!” Aki yelled, and finally pushed Denji off when he was distracted. “Be quiet, fuck!”

Denji and Power at least had the decency to look abashed. “Sorry, Aki,” they said together.

Aki took a deep breath and looked at their chastened faces. He could feel the anger drain out of him slowly. 

“Okay… so you told everyone. Did you tell Makima?”

Power glowered. “Of course not! Denji’s the dummy, not _me_. I would never tell Makima!”

“I’m not a—” 

“—Quiet!” Aki said forcefully, and felt the last of his worry drain away. 

Angel wasn’t too bad, neither was Beam and Prinz and Violence. Devils had their own set of morals, after all. Kobeni wasn’t ideal, but no one really listened to her anyway. Kishibe on the other hand, he could be a problem...

“Aki…” Denji said softly, startling him out of his reverie. “Were we a secret?”

Aki looked up and locked eyes with Denji and Power’s faces. Soft, accepting, slightly sad but resigned. They were holding each other’s hands. Aki felt gnawing guilt well up inside him.

In the very beginning, just after they all got together separately, the three of them finally confessed to each other primarily because of Aki’s guilt, an emotion close to his heart. Guilt because of his brother, his parents, Himeno, countless others he could have helped but didn’t.

He was fingering Power in the morning, then getting eaten out by Denji in the evening. Sneaking around behind the other’s back, albeit needlessly. Aki had enough guilt to last him a lifetime. He didn’t need to create more.

He had resolved to fix it. He pulled them onto their futon and kissed each of them sweetly, Denji, then Power, then Denji and Power, for a moment he forgot what he felt like to feel guilty.

But now—

“We get it,” Power mumbled in the present. “It probably looks bad for you at the Bureau. I just didn’t know…”

The Future Devil howled with laughter somewhere in Aki’s consciousness. The guilt was back.

“Oh.” Aki murmured. “No, I just. I wasn’t—” he stopped and started, unsure how to continue. “That’s not it. I’m worried. I’m scared. I’m—” He closed his eyes, saw the Future, saw Makima and felt a shiver run down his spine. But he loved Makima. Why?

Aki’s startled when Power’s little horns dig into his belly, her head cushioned on his lap. Denji sides up next him and nuzzled into his neck. 

“We love you, Aki,” Power cried into his lap.

“We love you, Aki,” Denji mimicked into his collarbone.

“I lo—” Aki stopped, the words stuck in his throat, guilt building inside him.

Denji and Power don’t say anything. They kiss him, they love him, they retire together. That night, Aki slept in the middle.

* * *

In his final moments, Aki remembers. 

He remembers quiet moments in his apartment, the three of them watching a horror film, limbs tangled together, barely flinching at every jump scare. 

He remembers helping them both train to be stronger, realising they’re already miles better than he could ever be and feeling proud rather than envious. 

He remembers being inside Power, soft and sweet, light little gasps and claw marks down his back. He remembers taking Denji inside himself, full and overwhelmed, coaching his movements until they collapsed on top of Power. 

He remembers taking Nyako to get his vaccinations because Power scared the veterinarian one too many times. He remembers teaching Denji how to write his name. Braiding Power’s hair. Cooking meals for them, making them vacuum the apartment, buying a new kotatsu with them, grocery shopping, laundry, bathing together, hugging them, kissing them, loving them. 

He remembers feeling the happiest he’s ever felt. He remembers being in love.

...

He remembers his quiet defiance towards Makima, desperately wanting to pull Denji and Power from the Gun Devil mission. He remembers the crushing despair when they _volunteered to die_. He remembers crying in the toilet later that night, knowing he was leaving them to live alone.

Aki opens his eyes, and he’s on a beach. Angel is next to him. 

Aki closes his eyes. Makima is in front of him.

“Aki,” Makima says to him. “They were never yours. You didn’t earn them, and you didn’t deserve them. Every hug, every kiss, every fuck.” He opens his eyes and looks at her serene face. “I gave them to you just to take them away.”

Aki closes his eyes, and wakes up in snow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chainsaw Man ruined me :)


End file.
